


Happy Father's Day, Kal in Chinese，父親節快樂, Kal

by ch20529, devil_woman_24



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch20529/pseuds/ch20529, https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_woman_24/pseuds/devil_woman_24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>簡介：<br/>在這一週裡Clark依舊忙碌，而明天就是父親節了，Bruce打算去向Clark領取他的禮物。</p><p>作者言：<br/>本作的靈感來源是作者在父親節前看到Clark與他的家人之間的感情，及與Bruce的交往所作的。想看啟發作者的文請點：http://archiveofourown.org/works/1788583</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Father's Day, Kal in Chinese，父親節快樂, Kal

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank devil_woman_24 for giving me the chance to translate this wonderful work.  
> Enjoy it.
> 
> Here are the authorization and original link:
> 
> :O seriously?! Of course you can do it, but beware that it must have some horrible grammar though.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1794028

Happy Father's Day, Kal  
by devil_woman_24

簡介：  
在這一週裡Clark依舊忙碌，而明天就是父親節了，Bruce打算去向Clark領取他的禮物。

作者言：  
本作的靈感來源是作者在父親節前看到Clark與他的家人之間的感情，及與Bruce的交往所作的。想看啟發作者的文請點：http://archiveofourown.org/works/1788583

 

正文：

Bruce一邊簽好放在他桌上的文件一邊嘆氣，同時他用食指和大拇指按摩他的眼睛周圍。

當這名商人把這些文件都處理完正準備起身離開他的辦公室時Lucius正打算敲門進來。

Bruce對著Lucius微笑說：「看吧Lucius！我把工作做完囉！」

Bruce向Lucius晃了晃手裡的文件，「我得告訴你，我覺得我的手受傷了。」說完Bruce 和Lucius兩人都笑了。

「一下做太多工作了，Mr. Wayne？」Lucius向Bruce開著完笑並一手接過這些文件。「我得把它們送出去，再見，Bruce。」

Bruce回應了一個虛弱的微笑並目送Lucius離開。接著Bruce回到他的辦公室坐進他的辦公椅裡拿起電話撥打給某個人。

「Bruce，我現在真的很忙，我有像整座山一樣多的工作要做。我保證等做完了我就打給你。」Clark說完就掛了電話。

Bruce一面嘆氣一面重新按摩自己的眼睛並把電話放回原處。

 

回到大都會

Clark正用一種快的不合常理可能會讓他身份曝光裡度打字。

因為病毒傳染大概有半個星球日報的人都得了感冒只能請假在家，害得沒病的人得做兩倍的活。

Clark忙得幾乎沒時間做超人的工作，逼得他快要找別的超級英雄來幫他代班一下，就算如此他晚上還是睡少少的幾小時努力兼顧超人的工作。

夜晚將至，Clark覺得他快因為超量的工作和睡眠不足而累垮了。

就算如此他還是打算今晚好好睡一覺，然後這個週末空出兩天把超人該做的工作全都補回來。

Clark起身把最後一份稿子交給主編後便道別離開公司，他筆直的走向他的車，他現在只想快點開車回他的公寓。

然而他發現Conner正站在他的車前方並微笑的看著他，「呃…嗨！」Conner一面緊張的摸著自己的後頸一面向Clark打招呼。

Clark一臉疲備的笑著回應他「嗨！Conner，你怎麼會在這裡？」

Conner看向Clark然後把雙手插進他的褲子口袋裡一邊開口說：「這個嘛，這個星期天是父親節，我知道這個週末你沒有要工作，所以…我和Kara，我們會幫你代這兩天的班處理超級英雄的事物。你不用擔心只要好好休息享受一個超讚的父親節就行了。」

Conner不好意思的笑了笑，Clark回給他一個大大滿足的笑容，而且出乎Conner意料的是Clark擁抱了他。「謝了！說真的，如果真的發生什麼事的話，不要猶豫只管打給我。」

Conner開心的微笑並點點頭。在Conner離開前Clark又給了他一個溫暖的擁抱。

「當然，不過別擔心，一切都會別事的。」在Clark結束第二個擁抱後Conner移動位子好讓Clark坐進他的車。

「晚安Conner. 」 然後Clark開車回家，幾乎在他躺下來的那一刻他就睡著了。

 

~星期六早上~父親節前夕~

Clark打電話給他的父母，問他們這個週末他能不能和他們一起過。

他們倆都對這個點子高興極了。他的父母一答應Clark馬上準備好，幾秒後他就在他老家的門口外敲門了。

他的母親很快的開門並給了Clark一個大大的擁抱。

「Ma！真高興看到你們！」Clark看著他的父親笑著走向他們。

「這陣子實在太少看到你了。我們好高興你這個週末要和我們一起過。」當Clark放開他母親轉而擁抱他父親時他父親興奮的說。

「是啊！Conner昨晚來找我。他告訴我他和Kara這個週末會幫我代班，所以我就跑回來了。我原本還在擔心這個父親節不能和你一起過。」Clark開心的結束了這個擁抱然後Martha把門關上讓所有人都進屋來。

「我們正要用早餐，和我們一起吃吧！」他的母親溫暖的笑著問道。

接下來的一天就在Kent家人愉快的享受彼此陪伴下度過了，Clark花了很多時間和他的父母們聊天，從最近在大都會流行的感冒到Clark和Louis分手了這個大新聞。

「我很遺憾聽到這個消息」Jonathan把手放在他兒子肩上，Clark嘆了口氣後就盯著地板沉默了一陣子。

「沒事的Pa，她…她只是不再愛我了，可是她又害怕傷到我所以不敢和我提分手，我只是替她開口罷了。其實這樣最好，我們還是好朋友。總而言之，我現在和某人交往中。」Clark臉紅的笑著說。

同時他想起來他之前是多麼的忙碌以至於忘了回電話給Bruce，他對忘了回電話給Bruce這件事感到很抱歉，可是現在已經太晚了，而且Bruce應該在去Gotham夜巡的路上了。

「你聽起來已經好很多了，你應該改天把那女孩帶來這裡給我們看看。」Martha笑著對她的兒子說並看著她的兒子對她說的話表現得手足無措。

「嗯…或許某天我會帶她來的。」 Clark用了女性的她，畢竟他不確定他要不要老實告訴他父母其實正在和他約會的是個男人不是女人。

「有人想要冰淇淋嗎？」Clark起身開口問並藉機掩飾他的不好意思。

他的父母互看了一眼對兒子的反應感到奇怪。

到了午夜，Martha已經先去睡了，但是她一生中摯愛的兩人聊到比較晚。

現在他們也準備上樓去睡了，然而Clark聽到一些聲響引起了他的注意。

有人正站在屋外！

Clark的父親站在樓梯上看著他的兒子一時分神。「怎麼了嗎？Clark？」當他的兒子轉身下樓梯時他疑惑的問。

「沒事Pa，去睡吧！我去看看是什麼。」然後Clark走出了屋子。

Jonathan跟著下了樓然後透過窗戶往外看，他看到不遠處有一個男人站在那裡，而Clark正走向那個人。

接著Clark站在那個陌生人面前，而且他們看起來似乎在…說話？Jonathan心裡想著或許是Clark認識的人。

很快的他看著那個陌生人走向了穀倉而Clark跟在他後面。

所以Jonathan決定去瞧瞧到底是怎麼回事。

 

同時，Clark走出了屋子看到發出聲響的那個人。

Clark筆直的走向他，「你在這幹嘛？我以為你這個時間應該在夜巡？」

「Clark，你已經躲了我一個星期了。我剛剛得知你這個週末都沒事然而你竟然都沒打個電話！」Bruce忽略了Clark的問題反問他，很明顯的在Bruce來之前他就知道這件事了。

「Bruce我很抱歉. 我幾個小時前想起來了，可是我覺得這個時間點打給你已經太晚了，你可能已經在去夜巡的路上了。」Clark試著向Bruce解釋，但是Bruce 看起來還是很火大。

「Kal，如果你這麼輕易就能忘了我的話或許我們根本不應該約會！」Bruce說完就轉身走向穀倉。

Clark似乎沒意識到Bruce究竟是往哪裡走他只是急急的跟上去，不斷叫著Bruce的名字求他停下腳步，但是Clark一點也沒用上他的超能力。

Bruce不停的走著並打開了穀倉的門走進裡面，Clark也跟著進去了，出於習慣他把門關上了。

一進到穀倉Bruce就抓住Clark的衣領把他狠狠壓上穀倉的牆壁並吻上Clark的頸子。

Clark驚訝的瞪大眼睛不知該把手放哪才好，但很快他就順其自然的回吻Bruce而他的手一路向下滑到Bruce的腰上，同時閉上眼睛盡情享受當下。

過了一會兒，Bruce終於鬆開緊抓Clark衣領的手轉而將手移向Clark的背上，Bruce先結束了這個吻，他用微腫的雙唇和滿意的笑容看著Clark。

Clark覺得他掉進了一個陷阱。

「Bruce,我真的很抱歉，我保證我不會再犯了。」

他們倆還維持著同樣的姿勢，Clark的手還放在Bruce的腰上而Bruce的雙手從Clark的背上又往下滑了點。

「只要你遵守你的承諾，我就原諒你。」商人一面說一面輕輕的吻上Clark，Clark藉機變換兩人之間的姿勢換成把Bruce壓在牆上。

「太好了！」Clark笑著回答並用熱情和帶有慾望的吻親上Bruce，毫無疑問Bruce也用相同的吻回應他的愛人。

Bruce的雙手現在撫上Clark的脖子和頭髮一面加深他們的吻，Clark的手還是放在Bruce腰上但他默默加重了力道。

他們倆都沒注意到穀倉的門悄稍的打開了而且Jonathan看到他們正在接吻。

雖然Jonathan沒看出正在和Clark接吻的男人是誰，他還是對不小心侵犯了兒子的隱私感到抱歉，他靜靜的把門關上便離開了。

突然間Clark停下了他們的吻並拉開他和Bruce間的距離。

「我們不能在這裡做，Bruce。我們沒有必需用到的東西，而且我們會搞得一團糟，而且…」Bruce一手壓上Clark的上衣並用另一個吻打斷Clark原先想說的話。

這個吻結束後Bruce從他的口袋裡掏出個小瓶子，「我可是有備而來的Clark。」

氪星人試著不為Bruce的雙關語笑出聲來，接著他看Bruce又一次從口袋裡掏出別樣東西。

「Fxck, Bruce！」Clark看到Bruce一手拿著潤滑劑嘴裡咬著保險套時差點沒窒息。

「拿好它們。」接著Clark跪在Bruce面前伸手解開Bruce的褲頭，很快的商人的西裝褲和底褲都被脫得一乾二淨。

同時Bruce在氪星人正不斷吞吐他的陰莖時努力的抓著氪星人的頭髮以保持平衡，更別提氪星人總是舔在Bruce敏感點上，很快的Bruce就釋放了。

然後Clark一手拿過潤滑劑擠了足夠的量在手邊，一手將愛人的腿架上自己的肩上使他能擴張Bruce的穴口，潤滑劑的瓶子在用完後就被遺忘在地上了。

當Clark試探性的將一根手指探進Bruce的穴口，Bruce同時把自己和Clark剩下的衣物都脫個精光。

現在他們倆是坦誠相見了，Bruce將空著的手覆上Clark的頭皮並咬上Clark的嘴唇好讓自己不要呻吟的太大聲。

「Fxck, Kal！」他狠抽了一口氣同時Bruce移動自己的臀部好感覺Clark的手指在他體內不斷的抽送。

「拜託快做好嗎！」

Clark愉快的看向Bruce笑著結束他的口活並站起身來。

Bruce則撕開保險套的包裝並緩緩套上自己的勃起。

「轉過身去, Bruce。」Clark說道，Bruce照做的將他的雙手撐在牆上微微打開雙腿並拱起身子好讓Clark把潤滑劑抹在他的穴口和自己的勃起上。

準備就緒後Bruce感覺到Clark試著推進他的身體但還不到完全進入的程度。

出乎Clark意料的是Bruce突然往後傾身將Clark瞬間完全納入自己體內。

「天啊！Bruce！你沒事吧！」Clark擔心的問，只是Bruce似乎完全沒事。

「操我，現在！」Bruce比他自己想像的更渴望這個。

Clark扶著Bruce的臀部開始慢慢抽送。

一開始的速度很慢，然後Clark開始加快速度到Bruce的胸口完全貼上穀倉的牆。

Bruce一邊被氪星人快速的幹著一邊感覺出身後的氪星人正努力克制自己的力道，小心異異的不想傷到他。

「Kal…Kal」Bruce的呻吟聲刺激Clark吻上Bruce的下唇。

每次聽著Bruce的呻吟都讓Clark覺得極其火辣而且總是差點讓自己失去理志。 

突然小記者停下了動作並離開Bruce體內，他一邊忽略Bruce的抗議一面將Bruce轉過身來並托起他的臀部將Bruce壓在牆上。

本能反應的Bruce將雙腿纏上Clark的腰，一面感受Clark不斷在自己身體裡抽送，當Clark一手將Bruce的臀部更深的壓向自己時Bruce抱著Clark的頸子忍不住大聲叫出聲來。

氪星人依舊快速的在他的愛人體內抽送著，不斷的進入、退出、低聲呻吟的感受Bruce溫暖的體內，同時Bruce對Clark的側頸、耳垂又舔又咬。

「Bruce, fxck, Bruce！我快射了。」Clark喊道，只是另一人像沒聽到似的繼續咬著他的耳垂，Clark更用力的將Bruce壓在牆上進出著，聽著Bruce發出愉悅的呻吟。

很快的他們就在彼此喊著對方的名字時釋放了，他們用同一個姿勢維持了一陣子努力的呼吸試著喘過氣來。

Clark先恢復過來，他慢慢的退出Bruce體內並溫柔的將Bruce放至地上然後把保險套拿掉。

Bruce還在大口喘氣著，但很快的他也恢復過來。

Bruce從他的褲子口袋裡抽出一條方巾開始清理自己，同時將Clark和自己的體液都清乾淨並重新著裝。

Clark已經著裝完畢正等著Bruce穿回衣服，等兩人都回復原狀後Clark拉過Bruce將他抱進自己懷裡並吻向他。

「父親節快樂，Kal。」Bruce將雙手放在Clark胸上並笑的一臉滿足的說。

「你也是，Bruce。」說完又輕柔的吻向他的愛人。

 

~同場加映~

當Bruce和Clark離開穀倉時他們把保險套丟進了稻草堆裡，Clark心裡默默記著明天一大早一定要記得起來把這些東西都收拾乾淨，不能讓他爸爸看到，另外Bruce已經把潤滑劑收回口袋裡了。

然後他們才注意到有一個人站在那裡，兩人都看出那人是Jonathan Kent而且他正筆直的向他們走來。

「Pa？你怎麼會在這裡？」Clark驚恐的問

Jonathan笑著說：「你在離開屋子時表現的很奇怪，所以我跟過來了，我只是沒預料到會撞見你親吻Mr. Wayne。雖然那時候我沒反應過來他是Mr. Wayne，但現在我知道了。」

Clark的臉馬上變紅了「爸…我很抱歉我沒告訴你，只是…我…那個…」

Clark一整個緊張到語無倫次，Bruce一臉無奈的看著他。

這絕對是Bruce第一次看到有人可以緊張到這種破記錄的程度。

氪星人不僅緊張到狂抖臉還紅到像快滴血了。

「Clark, Clark冷靜點兒子，我只是希望你可以早一點告訴我，我真的一點都不介意你對男人感興趣。我只是希望Mr. Wayne可以留下來過夜，這樣明天他就可以和我們一起過。」

聽到他爸爸這麼說Clark興奪的笑說。「謝謝你,Pa！」

Clark鬆了口氣並看向Bruce。

「能留下來過夜是我的榮幸。」Bruce溫柔的笑著回答道同時Clark也開心的笑了。

END


End file.
